


The Curse Series

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Catgirl/Demonic Catgirl], [Creampie], [Crying], [Emotional], [F4M] - Freeform, [Fingering], [Handjob], [If I lose myself, [Kissing], [Nyaa~], [Part 2], [Riding], [Rising of the Shield Hero Inspired Story], [Single L-bomb], [Sweet], [Wholesome], please pull me back to you..]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: The Curse Series.... a set of abilities that taps into the negative emotions of the user. It is unlocked when there is enough negative emotion and is almost uncontrollable.You and your catgirl member had encountered the Spear Hero, your ex-girlfriend. During the encounter, your catgirl member has unlocked the Curse Series due to her uncontrollable rage. She is now emotionally affected by this new power and you cannot do anything to reverse it. The best thing you can do is emotionally support her.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 4





	The Curse Series

**Author's Note:**

> This content is for users for r/gonewildaudio subreddit. DO NOT share or use this content at any other websites.
> 
> Additional notes:  
> -I would like the catgirl to speak normally first. Only during the sex scene is where she will go full cat mode.  
> -BGM is optional  
> -If there is a need to add more dialogue, feel free to add more but don’t stray off from the storyline.  
> -Additional Sfx is appreciated  
> -Feel free to express your crying during the emotional scene. Take your time.
> 
> Guidelines  
> [] – SFX  
> () – Actions/Guidance of specific actions  
> “” – Emphasis  
> Bold Italics – Narrative/Context for guidance

**Script**

Hello good sir~ I would like to get some medicinal herbs please. Yes, I’m making potions for my partner. The Sword Hero silly, you should know him by now [Giggle].

[Paper bag sounds]

Thank you sir~ Here’s your 1 silver and 2 copper coins.

[Coin sounds]

See you!

[Footsteps + humming] 

I wonder what he is buying... oooh~ probably some new spell books for me [Giggle].

[Paper bag drop]

Oops sorry mister! Sorry for bumping into yo– Hey! Give back my herbs! Thief! 

[Running]

Stop running! Help, there is a thief! He stole my herbs!

[Running + panting]

Alright mister, there’s nowhere to run. All the village people have surrounded you, so you better give it back. I don’t want to hurt you mister...

What are you doing with my herbs? (Fearful) Stop, stop stop stop please don’t crush them. I need them for my partner. (Begging + scared) Please please please~ don’t do it. I’m begging you please don’t... Don’t crus–

[Shaky breathing]

(Emptiness) Y-you destroyed the herbs... T-that was supposed to be for him, my partner... [Shaky breathing] You.... you crushed them.... [Shaky breathing] You.. you.. (half-demon voice) you... you... (Demonic) I’LL KILL YOU!!

[Dark magic ability activates]

[Demonic cat hiss] I’LL KILL YOU!! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE! I’LL BURN YOU TO THE GROUND!!

(Demonic chant) I SUMMON THE DARK POWERS WITHIN ME. MAKE MY FOE BURN IN HELLFIRE. INFERNUS.... SACRIFUM....

[Dark magic cast]

[People screaming and running]

[Heavy Demonic breathing + heavy footsteps]

(Demonic voice)KILL... KILL.... KILL... KILL ALL THAT DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE...

[Heavy Demonic breathing]

[Dragging of metal pole]

(Demonic voice) THIEF... YOU... DIE!!

[Sword clash]

**_Shocked to see your partner deflected your attempt at killing_ **

[Shaky breathing]

(Demonic voice) Partner? H-hero? Wha... (Half-demon voice) What... What have I done? (Normal voice) Did I just do that? Everyone is looking at me scared. Why is my hero wielding his sword and looking at me? Oh no....

[Metal pole drop]

[Shaky breathing] I did this... I did this... not again... (Holding in tears + ashamed) I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...

[Running + crying]

**_Night time_ **

[Owl hoots + crickets]

[Footsteps on grass]

[Sniff] Huh? Hero... how did you find me here? Oh yeah, the waypoint I made. You knew I was going to my favourite tree. 

[Sniff] Back there... I really am sorry for hurting the village people again and I know you are disappointed in me. If you want to be mad and angry at me go ahead, I deserve it.

Why are you not mad? I hurt those people! I made them scared! Be angry at me!

[Sniff] This power... I hate it... I hate it.... I keep hurting people everywhere we go ever since... ever since we met that stupid woman. I wished we never met her, maybe I shouldn’t have joined you in the first place. We wouldn’t be in this mess...

(Upset) Why are you still defending me!? I am a burden to you! I don’t deserve to be with you! Leave me! Leave me alone! Remove me from your party! I don’t want to be a sorceress anymore! This country doesn’t deserve a demonic catgirl! 

Everybody hates me! I hate mys– (Face in his chest) mmm... [Burst into tears]

[Improv crying until you have calmed down]

(Calmed down) [Sniff] Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve it..? I don’t want to hurt anyone... I just want to be normal again...

That incident? Please don’t make me recall that day please? It hurts remembering that day... Do I have to? It really hurts... [Sigh] Ok...

We.. We were on our way to the Kingdom of Azeroth to forge an alliance with the king. There... we met... her.... your ex... [Deep sigh] Do I really need to recall the whole thing? Fine...

[Deep breaths] We met her, she approached us with her army of fighters and started to throw mockery at us, especially you. She kept saying mean things about you, we ignored her and head to meet the king but then she demanded a duel. The king proceeded without discussing with us. We were forced to, all because of her...

It was a one on one duel and you lost. She is way overpowered. But... She didn’t stop there, she continued to mock you, degrade you and she... she... she threw attacks at you even though you are down. I... l saw you trying to get up and defend yourself but she... she kept attacking you... you almost died. I wanted it to end so badly... so I jumped in and defended you. I couldn’t keep up with her attacks. She was a maniac, she kept attacking and attacking, mocking us, mocking you... I tried so hard to defend you until.... until.... it happened. 

(Scared) [Shaky breathing] I saw darkness, my vision was corrupted.... I was scared and alone... then I saw the words... “Do you seek power?”, “Do you seek revenge?, “Do you think she deserves to live?”... The anger... the rage inside me started to build up. I was then consumed by this raging fire deep within me. I couldn’t fight back. Finally the words flashed in front of me... [Shaky breathing] “T-the Curse Series”. 

(Scared) I do not know what happened next, all I remember is rage, the burning rage. I couldn’t remember anything else, I don’t even know what I was doing. I had no control... until I looked at you. When everything calmed down, I noticed the destruction around me. (Ashamed)I killed some of her men... injured innocents... destroyed the kingdom.... We got kicked out of the kingdom and everywhere we go after that day, people are scared of me... causing fear at every new location... The whole country now calls me a demonic witch... we kept moving to new areas to avoid those people and here we are....

Now that I have recalled the whole story, let’s forget it please? I don’t want to remember it again... stop asking me again please... it hurts...

Why did you make me recall that day? How did I calm down? I... I looked at you. Yeah, all I could see was darkness but you... you were like a light in the dark. That light calmed me down, your presence calmed me. I heard your call... you shouted my name... your voice...

I... I felt angry because.... they hurt you... disrespected you... mock you... I... I want to defend you because I care about you... I like you... You deserve recognition and respect. I want to protect you no matter how bad a sorceress I am...

[Soft kiss]

I really care about you, I really really do.

[Soft kiss]

I’m scared... What if I lose myself again? What if this power took full control of me? I might not come back... You’ll pull me back to you? Really? This power is now a part of me, you’ll still accept me for who I am? [Sniff] Thank you~

[Improv soft kissing]

[Purr] You’re touching me down there... [Purr] No.. don’t stop, I like it.

Nyaa~ mm~ Keep rubbing it... No, better yet, pull my pants down, pull my undies to the side and– Nyaaa~ Yeeesss~ you’re making me feel so good~

[Improv kissing + catgirl moans]

[Rustling of clothes]

(Whisper) Don’t move.

[Wet sounds]

(Whisper) Do you like that? My hands moving up and down your cock [Giggle].

N-nyaaa~ your fingers~ mm~ inside me.. nyaaa~

[Wet sounds + catgirl moans]

[Heavy breathing] Nyaaa~ We’re going to make each other cum... 

[Wet sounds + catgirl moans]

[Heavy breathing] Stop stop stop.

Stay still... [Cute grunts] there, I’m on top now [Giggle]. Ready? No need to take off our clothes. We’ll do it like this ok? 

(Sliding in) Nnnnnyaaaaaa~~~ Mmmh~~ [Heavy breathing]

[Slow wet sounds]

Nyaa~ nyaaaaa~ It feels so good when you’re inside me~ You know... It’s really cute of us having sex under the night sky~ No one can see us... nya~

[Improv slow wet sounds + catgirl moans]

Mmmh~ Earlier, I said I cared about you... do you... care about me? Do you “like” me? You do? Awww~ [Giggle]. I like you too.

[Fast wet sounds]

Nyaaa~ Mmm~ you’re grabbing my hips~ hold me steady ‘kay? [Giggle]

[Improv fast wet sounds + catgirl moans]

Nya~ nya~ Mmmh~ nyaaaa~ I want you to cum inside me again like last time pleeeaaassee~ nyaaa~

[Wet sounds]

Nyaa~ I’m cumming~ I’m cumming~ 

[Mutual orgasm]

[Panting]

I’m so glad that I have met you. My partner... my light...

[Soft kiss]

Whatever happens to me... if I lose myself, please pull me back to you... back in your loving arms. (Shy + mumble) I love you...

Mm? What’s that? N-nothing, I didn’t say anything..... [Sigh] ok you heard me, don’t make me say it again. 

Can I snuggle and sleep in your arms?

[Rustling of clothes]

[Breathing then purring] 

Soooo comfy~ [Purr] Goodnight... my love... [Purr]

END


End file.
